The present invention relates to a frame structure in general, and more particularly to a frame structure for use in the erection of buildings and the like, i.e. a scaffolding.
It is known to provide scaffolding wherein the upright elements and the bracing elements connecting them are tubular members of circular cross-section. However, it is also known to use, at least for the bracing elements, solid-cross-section members having various different types of profiling, for example U-shaped cross-section.
In the prior art, the individual elements of such scaffoldings are connected with one another by means of couplings, for example screw couplings or the like. Generally speaking, these prior art constructions are disadvantageous for various reasons. They take a considerable length of time for erection and disassembly, and must, as a rule, be erected by specialists, i.e., by skilled personnel. Because of the type of couplings used, the scaffolding is subjected to pressures which are not balanced, and therefore such scaffoldings are not as safe and reliable as is desired.
Various attempts have been made to overcome these difficulties of the prior art, but none of them has been found to be successful.